Enseñar
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque ella era siempre quién le enseñaba


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer.**_

**Advertencia: OoC, Incesto, algo de Lime.**

**Nota de autora: Bueno no soy fan de Crepúsculo; peeeero, qué puedo decir los gemelos me pueden... xD**

**Enseñar... **

Sufrimiento, dolor, masoquismo, placer, hermandad…_ oscuridad._

¿Desde hacía cuanto? ¿Desde cuándo eran vampiros? Sí, aún lo recordaban, fue una fatídica noche, esa noche en que los miserables humanos pretendieron quemarlos, quemarlos a él y a Jane, por mostrar sus habilidades, sus dones, por demostrar su poder.

Aun lo recordaban, recordaban lo que había antecedido a su fin humano, recordaban los exorcismos, los encierros sin comida y los miles de remedios que tuvieron que ingerir, por culpa de aquellos ignorantes y malditos humanos, que ahora odiaba, odiaban.

Aunque siendo sinceros siempre habían odiado a todos, a todos excepto a ellos, odiando al mundo; pero amándose entre ellos, era lógico, lógico que se amaran se suponía que eran hermanos, que estaban unidos, que estarían unidos por siempre, por aquél lazo fraternal.

Pero ya luego de varios años, de varios siglos, había cambiado, _todo_ había cambiado, sí, definitivamente lo había hecho, a pesar de su corta edad humana, su inmortal vida vampírica le había enseñado muchas cosas, demasiadas.

Sobre todo a Jane, su hermana.

Porque fue ella la que inició todo aquello y como siempre simplemente él seguía el juego, porque nunca se enfrentaría a su hermana, nunca lo haría, conocía su personalidad y en cierta forma le tenía algo de miedo, pese a que su poder era mucho mayor que el de la vampira.

Ella fue quién tomó su rostro, y luego succionó levemente sus labios, besándose eso es lo que estaban, no era ningún imbécil y sí pese a que tenía trece años cuando lo convirtieron cómo vampiro había aprendido muchas cosas, más que todo enseñadas por su hermana, el dilema estaba en… ¿De quién las había aprendido ella? Quizás con alguno de los tantos vampiros con que la había visto y sí, debía admitirlo, de quienes había sentido algo extraño, porque cuando la veía a ella sonreír, hablar e incluso jugar con aquellos vampiros una rabia se apoderaba de su ser.

No, definitivamente no le gustaba ver a su hermana rodeada de tantas personas, mucho menos si eran personas masculinas, hombres, vampiros. Sólo confiaba en sus tíos, en nadie más, sólo en sus tíos y por supuesto que en sí mismo, porque… ¿Qué daño le haría él a su hermana? Ninguno por supuesto.

-Desde hace unos cuantos siglos he querido hacer esto, Alec

Oyes sus palabras un poco lejanas, pero sí, sabes perfectamente que las ha dicho, y entiendes perfectamente lo que significa, sabes que no se detendrá y que tu tampoco lo harás, porque en tu actual vida vampírica sólo te importan dos cosas: la primera poseer toda la sangre humana que puedas tener en tu organismo, matar a cuantos humanos te provoque, y lo segundo y quizás lo verdaderamente importante: la felicidad de Jane.

Siempre has sentido la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla y ¿Por qué no? También de complacerla y sí ella era la que había comenzado, demostrando que en realidad lo deseaba y sus caricias hablaban por si solas.

Aunque no lo entendías te dejarías, no por temor a ella, sino por curiosidad, por interés… ¿Hasta dónde llegaría?

La boca de ella se encontraba en tu cuello, succionando, no, no te mordía; pero sabías que era realmente lo que quería, porque sí, ella adoraba la sangre, la necesitaba tanto como tú lo hacías, como tú la necesitabas.

-Hazlo…

Hablaste y tu voz no sonó igual que anteriormente, sonaba un poco ronca, demasiado quizás… ¿Qué rayos comenzaba a pasarte? ¿Acaso te quedarías ronco? No, ya sabias lo que era eso, te lo habían mencionado, incluso estuviste a punto de sentirlo, por aquella, aquella vampiro que se te acercó más de lo debido y que por eso mismo había sido exterminada, sí, exactamente por ella, por Jane.

Y le mordió.

Sentiste una sustancia caliente recorrer tu cuello, sí, seguramente era tu sangre, tu maldita sangre, sí, estaba maldita precisamente por lo que eras, por lo que ella era. Vampiros, eso eras, eso eran.

Sus manos viajaron por cada recóndito lugar de tu cuerpo, y las tuyas tomaron vida cuando ella lo decidió, mejor dicho te alentó a hacerlo, porque tomo tus manos y las dirigió allí, a su punto de placer, ese lugar que jamás pensaste conocer de ella, que nunca imaginaste acariciar, mucho menos introducirte en él.

Por Dios… ¿Esas palabras habían estado en tus pensamientos alguna vez? No, nunca lo habían estado, nunca pensaste, mucho menos imaginaste que alguna vez, algún día muy lejano o quizás muy cercano, harías el amor con tu hermana.

¿Alguna vez imaginaste meter tu miembro dentro del sexo de Jane? No, nunca lo hiciste, era algo imposible y además siempre la habías visto como lo que era: tu hermana. Sin embargo ahora todo cambiaba, si, aquella noche cambiaba todo, cambiaban tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, bueno en realidad se transformaban, porque sí, tu siempre habías sentido algo especial por Jane, era obvio, mucho más al ser tu hermana.

A partir de ese día la verías diferente, ya nada sería igual.

Sólo pensarías en dos cosas: en Jane desnuda frente a ti, y en tu miembro introduciéndose en el sexo de tu hermana, haciéndolos feliz a ambos, haciéndote sentir el máximo placer, ese placer que nunca habías sentido y que como siempre ella te lo había enseñado, porque sí, la mayoría de las cosas que sabías eran gracias a ella, porque sí, siempre había sido tu maestra, tu mentora.

Por eso la respetabas…

-Te amo, Jane.-tu voz sonaba algo lejana, tu respiración era agitada y tus brazos la envolvían a ella en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

Ella suspiró, suspiró y te miró directamente a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Alec, y lo sabes…

Acariciaste su cabello, la abrazaste un poco más fuerte si se podía y tus labios se dirigieron a los de ella, sí, definitivamente adorabas a tu hermana, la adorabas, cada minúscula parte de ella, su personalidad, su maldad, su belleza, su inteligencia y por sobre todo adorabas que te enseñara, te enseñara la mayoría de cosas que sabías.

Y quizás era por eso que no dejabas de _amarla._


End file.
